


Sunshine

by alwaysyourqueen



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: Iris loves Cylthia. More than she's ever loved anything before.
Relationships: Cylthia/Iris Edin, Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Collections: Amnesia Campaign Compilation





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celebreultimaverba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebreultimaverba/gifts).



Iris Edin has lived more than one lifetime, but she didn’t start living until she met Cylthia. Cylthia who makes her laugh, who reminds her of her place. Cylthia who brings her meat and cheese and wine from far off places. Cylthia doesn’t drink, but she brings drinks for Iris because Iris likes to sip wine. Cylthia who wears colors of the rainbow and shines in the sun and burns like fire and Cylthia Cylthia Cylthia.

Their meeting is one of practicality. Saving the country as part of Motherfuckers Unlimited (Iris is so fond of the name because it doesn’t take itself seriously, but they take themselves seriously and the two don’t collide). The only one of the group from Neilia and a shining example of nonelf citizenship there. She hasn’t lived there in years, and Iris doesn’t need to know why because there’s a thousand reasons why and a thousand reasons that’s not her question to ask. They shake hands, and Cylthia smiles, and it’s like Iris is being bathed in sunlight.

Then the idea between Iris and her father. They want to propagate both the royal family and their agenda. And who else would be right for the job as her consort. Cylthia, a natural-born Neilian of elven blood but tiefling race. Their children would be tieflings by look, mostly at least. Normalize nonelven children, and prepare a new generation of Edins. There is nothing else quite so perfect as this circumstance. They meet again, and Cylthia agrees. Iris can tell that Cylthia cares more than she lets on about the country. It’s her home, despite all.

Cylthia and Iris talk. And Cylthia isn’t afraid to knock Iris down a peg. Iris is refreshed by being told exactly what she’s doing wrong, which no one has ever done before. Not only does Cylthia knock her down, but she picks her up. She makes her laugh and makes her smile and they talk. It starts as talk of their child’s future, but it becomes talk of everything. Cylthia tells her stories and she tells Cylthia of courtly life. They fall in love, though neither says it. They say it as they sleep in bed together, say it with their bodies as they feel the heat, say it with their love as they say goodbye for another adventure.

And Cylthia has been retired near a year and Iris just told her she loves her. Cylthia sits down with her and tells her they’re planning an expedition to one of the hells. She tells her all their grand plans and it’s good, because the plan is for it to be quick. They have to answer this call in their heads because they’re good people. Iris knows they’re good people who can’t ignore a cry, even from the pits of hell.

“Iris.”

“Yes, sunshine?”

“I love it when you call me that.”

“You had a point.”

“I wanted to tell you something.”

“Do go on.”

“Iris Edin, princess-assumed of Neilia, when I get back from hell I’m going to ask you to marry me.”

“You already know the answer.”

“It’s about the asking.”

Cylthia leaves for hell. She comes back a month later. It’s been the longest month of Iris’ life. She has lived for hundreds of years but she has never waited this long.

Iris is told to awake because Motherfuckers Unlimited is here, and they’re asking for her. It’s two in the morning, she says, let them in already. The problem, they say, is that none of them remember a thing. Iris readies herself as much as she possibly can as she gets out of bed and goes to the door. Outside are Anna and Endurance. Motherfuckers Unlimited is there too, standing in a semi-circle around her door. They corroborate what was said before, and Iris isn’t sure she believes it. She looks at Cylthia, then at the rest, then at Cylthia again. And Cylthia and Relentless agree they don’t remember who bears the name Redemption.

Iris tries not to cry as she looks at Cylthia, and is introduced to her friends, and she looks at Cylthia.

“I know this must be strange, because you know me, but it’s my pleasure. I’m Cylthia.”

“If you’ll excuse me.”


End file.
